The present invention is directed to a cable sleeve of the type having a housing which is longitudinally divided along a separating plane and having cable introductions at the face ends, whereby the cable introductions are arranged in an introduction plane that is independent of the separating plane of the housing, so that each end face of the cable sleeve is made of the walls of the cable sleeve shells and of a middle piece.
European Patent Application 0 543 350 discloses such a cable sleeve that is composed of longitudinally divided cable sleeve shells. The cable introductions are introduced in a separate introduction plane that is independent of the parting plane of the housing, so that the cable introduction regions and, thus, the cable introduction seals remain unaffected when the cable sleeve is reopened. The cable sleeve, however, is provided with closure elements only along the long sides, so that the sleeve shells must be constructed with corresponding stability so that they do not gape at the end faces. Further, the interior of the cable sleeve does not include any modified devices for a surveyable arrangement of the devices to be protected, requiring additional component parts and assembly work.